


Inhuman

by likeusyoumean



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Phil Coulson mention - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeusyoumean/pseuds/likeusyoumean
Summary: The team comes across a powerful set of inhuman siblings(Set s6A- no Sarge/Shrike, found Fitz early on. May joins later.Original characters: Inhuman Maya + brother Lucas)Unfinished- work in progress!!
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, fitzsimmons





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm just saying, crazier things have happened!" Yoyo says "It's just a show, Elena. Even if it weren't, say it's true, why would she help us?" Jemma asks "Oh, this again?" Fitz asks "Saving people, across the universe, that's what the Doctor does!" Yoyo says making them smile "I think that's enough Doctor Who for today." Mack says smiling  
  
Daisy made her way back to the cockpit, sitting down next to Davis, and checking the time. "Shouldn't we have been there by now?" Daisy asks "Had to top off, we'll be landing soon." Davis says  
  
"Let's go over it one more time, what do we know about this kid?" Mack asks "Not much. Family sticks to themselves, or tries to anyway. Two children, both got into the occasional fist fight in school after their mother passed few years back. Father's been primary care giver since her death. The girl's graduated, son's collage bound now." Jemma says going over the file  
  
Daisy came over to them, "What are her powers?" Daisy asks "We don't know, exactly." Fitz says "What do you mean you don't know?" Mack asks "She's been careful. The only reason we know about her is because of a hidden security camera in an alley way." Jemma says  
  
She pulled up the feed on the tv screen, "It takes a while to get a grasp on your powers. It took me months, and that's with training. Looks like she's on her own." Daisy says  
  
"Watch how she handles the metal. She's not struggling with her powers, it's easy to her. She's had them for a while." Daisy says "She's looking around as if she's never done this in public before. Like she's afraid to get caught." Yoyo says  
  
"Looks like she's talking to someone." Mack says "Any other footage besides this?" Daisy asks "No, she took out the other camera's in the alley. Shop owner had a back door camera hidden from public view. Once he saw what was on the footage, he called us." Fitz says  
  
"Alright. Well, she's telekinic. You know the drill, anything metal gets left behind, that means icers. Daisy, you see the girl, you hang back. We don't need her destroying your gauntlets." Mack says "We're landing." Davis says "Let's move." Mack says  
  
Their first stop was at the girl's home in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. "Open up! We're agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Mack says knocking on the door "Can I help you?" An older neighbor asks, opening the door to the home adjacent to theirs  
  
"Go back inside please, ma'am." Mack says "Do you know who lives here, Mrs?" Yoyo asks "Mrs. Landry. You're agents of what now?" Mrs. Landry says  
  
"S.H.I.E.L.D." Daisy says "You're the ones who saved us from that man a year ago. It was a lovely entrance." Mrs. Landry says smiling "Yes, that was us." Daisy says politely  
  
Mack banged on the door again "Oh, you won't get a answer, hon." Mrs. Landry says "Why's that?" Daisy asks "Well, between you and me, the man that lives there- Miles- he's a bit too familiar with the with the ole' bottle, if you know what I mean." Mrs. Landry says  
  
"Ah. Well, we're actually looking for this girl. We believe she's his daughter." Daisy says showing her a picture from the security footage "Maya? Is she in some kind of trouble?" Mrs. Landry asks "No ma'am, nothing like that. We'd just like to talk to her. Do you know where she's at?" Daisy asks "Well, if she's not here, then- oh what time is it." Mrs. Landry says slightly walking inside  
  
"Yes, that's right, she's probably going to get her brother." Mrs. Landry says "He's in college. You'll likely find her there. She always walks home with him. I swear, those two are inseparable." Mrs. Landry says with a smile "Thank you, Mrs. Landry, you've been a big help." Daisy says smiling as they started to leave  
  
"Whatever she's gotten into, take it easy on her, will ya?" Mrs. Landry says making Daisy turn back "Maya's a sweet kid. It's not been easy for them. Especially with Miles." Mrs. Landry says "We'll do our best." Daisy says politely, Mrs. Landry nodded and went back inside, Daisy followed the team back to the plane

They arrived at Augustana University, seeing Maya walking towards the school, they decided to intercept her before she could find her brother and head home. Mack and Yoyo carefully walked up to the girl as she neared the campus.  
  
Simmons, Fitz, and Daisy watched from the plane. "Maya Callahan?" Yoyo asks "Who's asking?" Maya says "S.H.I.E.L.D." Mack says "I'm Agent Mackenzie, this is Agent Rodriguez. We'd like you to come with us." Mack says "I haven't done anything wrong?" Maya says  
  
"We'd like to talk to you, about your powers." Yoyo says "What powers?" Maya asks. Mack showed her the footage, Maya glanced at it and closed her eyes before sighing. "We're gonna need you to come with us." Mack says  
  
"Can I text my brother first? He's expecting me to meet him. We're going to a friend's house." Maya says "Make it quick." Mack says. Maya pulled out her phone, sent the text, and follows the agents to the containment module hidden around the corner.  
  
Mack, Yoyo, and Maya came onto the Zephyer. Mack and Yoyo exited the module leaving Maya alone inside. "I thought you wanted to talk, not lock me up." Maya says "We will. First we have to contain your powers." Yoyo says "You mean me, right? First you have to contain me." Maya says  
  
Daisy approached the module "We don't know the full extent of your powers. We're just trying to keep you, and everyone on this plane, safe." Daisy says "No, it's fine. I get it." Maya says "Keep your people safe. Like you said, you don't know what I can do." Maya says "Is that a threat?" Mack asks stepping forward "Should it be?" Maya asks getting closer to the glass  
  
"Okay, that's enough of that." Daisy says pressing the button and lowering Maya into the containment chamber. "What was that?" Yoyo asks, Mack shakes his head "Cocky kids who think they own the world. I've dealt with it my whole life. I'm not dealing with it with this kid." Mack says. Daisy watched the feed from containment as Maya stepped out of the module and pushed her arms out, trying her powers, only to have them be denied.  
  
"Alright, who's going in?" Yoyo asks, "I'll go." Jemma says "Are you sure? We don't know what abilities she has." Fitz says "I'm sure. She can't use her powers. Plus, she's just a child." Jemma says "Simmons is right. Whether she'll admit it or not, she's scared. We can used that to your advantage." Daisy says "Ok." Mack says "Go talk to her." Mack says nodding


	2. Chapter 2

Jemma entered the containment chamber alone. They thought it best to be a one-on-one rather than a group conversation. Maya was sat on the end of the bed, running her eyes over every nook and cranny in the room, searching for a weak spot. "You won't find anything." Jemma says "This room is designed to be impenetrable." Jemma says, Maya smiled slightly  
  
"I've gathered that. It's brilliant, actually." Maya says "I'm guessing I'm not the first to try and bring it down. Certainly won't be the last." Maya says looking to Jemma for the first time since she entered. Maya stood, extending her hand, "Maya Callahan." Maya said "Jemma Simmons." Jemma said taking her hand, hesitating ever so slightly  
  
Everyone watched as they sat down and began their interview. "I want to start by asking a few simple questions, if that's alright. What is your full name?" Jemma asks "Maya Amelia Callahan." Maya says "And how long have you had your powers?" Jemma asks "A year, give or take a few months." Maya says "When you realize you have abilies, we call the process you go through terrigenesis. Where did you go through it?" Jemma asks  
  
"In the woods behind my house." Maya says Jemma wrote it down on her clipboard "You won't find anything there." Maya says "Why's that?" Jemma asks "Whatever was left, I buried it as deep as I possibly could. It's probably destroyed by now." Maya says "Why did you do that?" Jemma asks "Why? Because I got scared. Hell, you'd do the same thing." Maya says  
  
Jemma nodded slightly and shifted her eyes to the camera hidden in the ceiling, when Maya looked away. "How long after terrigenesis did you notice you had abilities?" Jemma asks "A few days. I was in shock afterwards. It didn't hit me until the fear, and the headaches, got worse." Maya says. Daisy looks to Yoyo, knowing all too well how that feels.  
  
"How and when did they first manifest?" Jemma asks, "Through a panic attack, in an alley." Maya says "And what exactly are your powers?" Jemma asks, Maya clenches her jaw, "My powers are hard to explain." Maya says "Just do your best." Jemma says  
  
Maya stands from the bed and takes a deep breath, "I can lift and pull metal, with no effort. I can tear a hole in a concrete or steel wall. I put an entire alley of homeless people to sleep with my mind without breaking a sweat." Maya says "And I still don't know what I'm fully capable of." Maya says looking to Jemma  
  
Mack decided to pull Jemma out of the interview to discuss Maya's powers after they talked. "This kid is more powerful than we thought." Mack says "We assumed she was just telekinetic, but you're telling me she's psychic, and god knows what else." Mack says "The way she talked isn't sitting right with me. She almost seemed afraid of her powers, like she didn't want to use them, unless she had to." Daisy says, Jemma nodds "Or didn't mean to. The panic attack that triggered her powers the first time, that could be a reoccurrence." Jemma says  
  
"Father's pretty absent. What'd do we know about the brother?" Yoyo asks "Seems like a typical kid. Goes to a nice University, that he and his sister paid for. Bit of a loner, far as we could tell from social media." Fitz says "Any chance he could have powers?" Mack asked "It's possible, but it's unlikely." Daisy says, the team looks to her confused  
  
"This kid's in collage, he's living a normal. How many inhuman's do you know that can pull that off?" Daisy says, Mack nodded "Keep eyes on him, just in case. Send some of our junior agents." Mack says "And if he is inhuman?" Daisy asks "If he's even a fraction half as powerful as his sister, do you really think our junior agents will be enough?" Daisy asks, Mack looked to his agents "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Mack says

Daisy entered the containment chamber, "I'm agent Johnson. We're about to pick up your brother. Any information you can provide for us would be useful." Daisy says "What kind of information?" Maya asks "Is he inhuman, does he have powers like you?" Daisy asks, Maya became silent  
  
"Saying quiet's not doing anybody any good right now. If we rush in and he is inhuman, a lot of people could get hurt, including your brother." Daisy says, Maya looks to her and nodded, "He transformed when I did." Maya says "What are his powers?" Daisy asks "Best we can tell. He can suppress sound waves, pull things apart like I can. We're both, telekinetic, I think is the official term for it." Maya says  
  
"He can suppress sound waves?" Daisy asks, Maya nodded "Can he direct them? Push them toward people, or things." Daisy says "He can focus them, but it's not exact. We tried training, but it always ends up being an entire room." Maya says. Daisy knew she had some details to work out with the team. She turned to leave. "You'll scare him." Maya says "What was that?" Daisy asks "Everyone knows what S.H.I.E.L.D. is, or was. Bunch of feds coming in, flashing their badges. It'll scare him. He'll run." Maya says  
  
"How do you suggest we do it?" Daisy asks "Go in easy. Take the professor aside- tell her what's going on, with me, with Luke. She's always liked us, she knows a little about our powers, but she doesn't know everything. She'll let you do this quietly. No bloodshed." Maya says "Thanks for the tip." Daisy says "When it all goes to hell.." Maya says  
  
"You'll find him in Falls Park. He'll be under the bridge, near the trees. Tell him I'm safe, and that you won't hurt him. He's just a scared kid. Don't punish Lucas if he runs, which he will." Maya says "I'll do what I can." Daisy says "Agent Johnson." Maya says "You bring my brother in, without harming him, I'll tell you everything you wanna know. About me, and what I can do." Maya says. Daisy nodds and heads for the team.  
  
"Field report from the junior agents say he's still at the school. He hasn't spotted them." Mack says "Or if he has, he hasn't used his powers." Yoyo says "Once he uses them in public, his cover is blown. Using them will be his last resort." Daisy says "Let's hope." Mack says  
  
"Maya said Lucas has the ability to suppress sound waves." Daisy says "If that's true, depending on the rang of his abilities, there's a chance Daisy's powers could be cancelled out by his." Jemma said "Only one way to find out." Daisy said  
  
"Daisy, you and I will go get him. Fitzsimmons, Yoyo, I want you here backing us up on coms. It's a college university, let's not send a full tact team in unless we have to." Mack said "Once we secure him, we'll go back to base." Mack says, the agents nodd, "Alright, gear up, let's go." Mack says


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy and Mack approached the school, quickly standing out in their gear. They made their way to the boy's class, knocking on the door and entering the large room. They could hear the whispering as they approached the professor, "I'm Agent Daisy Johnson, this is Director Al MacKenzie, we're with Shield." Daisy whispers, showing her badge  
  
"Shield? Aren't they the ones who take the freaks?" A nosey student asks from the front, they ignored him "We're looking for Lucas Callahan." Mack says to the professor, the student scoffed regaining their attention, he turned toward the back of the class "Hey, Callahan! The freak police want you!" The boy shouts. Lucas looks up from his book and saw them at the front of the room.  
  
"Lucas? We just wanna talk to you, if that's alright." Daisy says, slowly walking towards him "Yeah. Ok." Lucas says softly. He looked frightened of the agents, even more so when the nosey student started coughing 'freak' and more students joined in.  
  
Before they got close to him, Lucas stood, and moved his fingers slightly. Out of sight of the agents, he used his powers to suppress the sound in the room. Daisy looked to Mack and the students as the laughing stopped, and the lights went out. She couldn't see much as the door opened and hallway lights went off.  
  
Daisy couldn't quake, she tried but her powers wouldn't work. She turned and looked to Mack in the dim lighting, she pointed to him and the kids, then to her and the door. Mack nodded and Daisy followed Lucas, best she could, out the door. Mack told the professor to keep the students in the room.  
  
They got the lights back on after Lucas had fled. "Apparently he used his powers to just turn the switch." Mack says "He blew out the bulbs in the hallway when he ran." Mack says "He's telekinetic, like Maya." Daisy says "Looks like it." Mack says "She said something to me before we left, 'when it goes to hell, he'll be in Falls Park'." Daisy says  
  
"She knew he'd bail." Mack says, he sighed and shook his head, "We're not getting anywhere with this kid." Mack says heading for the car "We are, we just have to keep trying." Daisy encouraged "She lied about her powers, about her brother." Mack says "She's trying to protect her family." Daisy says "I get that, Daisy. I do. But lying to the only people who are trying to help you?" Mack asks "I know." Daisy says, she sighed "She's a scared kid, they both are." Daisy says

Mack and Daisy took the car to Falls Park. After a short ride Daisy could see Lucas under the trees where Maya said he would be. They got out and made their way over to the boy.  
  
Mack scouted for a vantage point with an icer in case things went south, Daisy went to talk to him. She approached him slowly, walking along the rocks under the bridge, gaining his attention. "Stay back!" Lucas says "I'm not here to hurt you." Daisy says putting her hands up "I just wanna talk to you, Lucas." Daisy says  
  
"I don't want to talk!" Lucas says "Just hear me out, okay?" Daisy pleads. The boy stood his ground, "I have your sister." Daisy says, he looked to her, "She's safe. She's scared for you. I told her we'd make sure you were alright." Daisy says "Where is she?" Lucas asks "It's complicated. But she's safe." Daisy says  
  
"What did she say? Maya sent you out here to get me, right? What'd she say." Lucas asks "She said that you'd put a fight. That you would be scared. She told us not to hurt you. And we won't. But I need you to come with me. Please, Lucas." Daisy says.  
  
Lucas looked around him, Daisy knew he could use the metal from the bridge above them, as did he, but he didn't. Instead, he closes his eyes and nodds, "Ok." Lucas says "I'll go with you." He says  
  
After they got Lucas to the Lighthouse, Mack allowed him to see Maya, under his and Daisy's supervision. The two siblings reunited, assuring eachother they were alright, and Maya gave a quiet 'thank you' to Daisy for keeping her word. "Alright, well, I hate to break this up, but we need to run some tests on Lucas. And I'm sorry, but you two can't be in the same room." Mack says  
  
"What, no, I'm not leaving my sister." Lucas says "It's okay." Maya says smiling, reassuring her brother "I had to do the tests too, it's nothing." Maya says. Lucas looks to Daisy and Mack, then to his sister who nodds. Lucas went willingly with the agents, Daisy stayed back to talk with Maya  
  
"What we discussed earlier," Daisy says as the door closes, Maya nodds "Still stands." Maya says "There are things I can do, but I can't do them until your protections comes down." Maya says looking around the room "That's not happening." Daisy says smiling  
  
"If I wanted to hurt you, I could have when we met, but I didn't. I don't mean you any harm." Maya says making Daisy shake her head "Agent Johnson. You've kept your word. You brought my brother safely to me." Maya says "Let me hold up my end of the bargain. You have no idea what I can do, and frankly, neither do I. If I can test my abilities in a controlled environment, it's a win for both of us." Maya says "I'll have to talk to the director." Daisy says, Maya nodds "Of course. Please do." Maya says


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas was undergoing his third uncomfortable test when Daisy approached Mack, asking him to depower the containment chamber. "Are you crazy?" Mack says stepping away from Lucas "We don't know what all she can do." Mack says "Exactly." Daisy says  
  
She sighs and glanced to Lucas, "Don't be mad, but I may have already made a deal with Maya." Daisy says "You what?!" Mack says "Okay." Daisy says pulling Mack away "We made a deal that if I brought her brother in safely, she'd tell us everything about her powers, about what she can do. I thought it was a fair trade." Daisy says  
  
"And you didn't think to check with me first?" Mack says, Daisy cringes "I didn't think we had time." Daisy says. Mack shook his head and looked to Lucas, who shut his eyes as Fitz-Simmons performed the eeg test. "If we do this for her," Mack says sighing, "We have to do it for him." Mack says, Daisy nodds "Go, do it. Don't let this get out of hand." Mack says "Yes, sir." Daisy says  
  
Daisy returned to the containment chamber, stopping at the door. Maya stood, taking a breath when she saw the agent. Daisy pressed the button on the side of the door, before entering, the door sealing behind her. "So?" Maya asks. Daisy put her arm out, using her powers to quake the chair across from Maya, making her smile  
  
"Okay then." Maya says smirking "Let's do this." Maya says using her powers to levitate the same chair. Mack felt the ground shake for the second time beneath his feet. "I'd say that's going well, wouldn't you?" Jemma whispers "Yeah." Fitz scoffs looking at Mack "Daisy knows what she's doing, it'll be alright." Jemma says softly to Mack  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about." Mack says following Jemma out of her seat "What, Maya?" Fitz whispers, as Jemma turned on the flashing light "Open your eyes, and look here, please." Jemma says to Lucas "I'm just trying to keep everyone safe, and I'm not sure turning off the power dampner was the best thing to do." Mack says  
  
"Jemma." Fitz says nodding to the screen, Jemma looks to Lucas' heart monitor. She went over to the screen, seeing his heart rate increase. "Turn it off." Jemma says to Mack, he cut off the flashing light. Jemma monitored Lucas' brain waves, looking for anything abnormal as another quake shook the ground. "Make a note, came back to this one." Jemma says as Fitz scribbled on the paper "What the hell are they doing down there?" Mack asks  
  
Maya threw whatever she could at Daisy, as Daisy used her quake's to deflect. Chairs; the bed, the nightstand, the room was a wreck. Both smiling, like two children at play. "You up for round two?" Maya asks "If you can keep up." Daisy says, Maya smiles "Time out. What do you say we make things interesting?" Maya says catching her breath  
  
"How so?" Daisy asks "Do you carry a weapon?" Maya asks "Why?" Daisy asks "Grab a gun. This where it gets fun." Maya says smiling "What we've been doing is child's play. It's time to graduate to the big league's." Maya says smiling

"No! No way." Daisy says "Oh, come on." Maya says "What do you mean 'come on'?" Daisy asks "All you have do is shoot." Maya says "I'm not shooting you!" Daisy says "I'm not asking you to shoot me! I'm asking you to shoot at me." Maya says "This isn't happening." Daisy says pacing back and forth  
  
"Do you wanna know what I can do, or not?" Maya asks making Daisy stop "I can't explain how I do it, you just have to see it to understand." Maya says "Have you ever used your powers to stop something, say a bullet?" Maya asks "Yes. I have, and I nearly killed someone when I did it." Daisy says "When I do it, there's no risk of that." Maya says. Daisy remained quiet, Maya sighs, "One chance. That's all I'm asking for." Maya begs "You don't even have to shoot at me, you can shoot at the wall." Maya says  
  
"You're pacing." Jemma says "I'm not." Mack says "Why did it stop?" Mack asks "I don't know. Maybe they got tired? They have been down there for nearly an hour." Fitz suggests "I'm going down there." Mack says "Mack! You're acting like Daisy's a child. She can handle herself." Jemma says stopping him  
  
"And what if she can't?" Mack says "The only people who know Maya's power is Daisy, and him." Mack whisper shouts, pointing at Lucas "We have no idea what Daisy's up against." Mack says "Daisy knows where the alarm is. There's an agent outside the door. One word, and we'll be there to help, if she needs it." Jemma says  
  
"Give me your gun." Daisy says to the agent outside "My- what?" The agent says "Gun. Little shooty-thingy." Daisy says "Uh- okay?" He says handing her his icer "Good. This never happened." Daisy says going back inside, Maya smiles at his dismay, "I really hope you're right about this." Daisy says as the doors closed  
  
"Would I let you do this if I weren't?" Maya says, Daisy took a deep breath, "Mack is gonna kill me." Daisy says. She shook her head, readying her finger on the trigger. "Ready?" Daisy asks "3. 2. 1-" Maya counts as Daisy pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun going off stopped as Maya put her hand out.  
  
Everything stopped. Daisy, the bullet, everything except Maya. She smiles and moved out of the line of fire, walking to the other side of the room. Sitting up the previously flown chair beside the containment module and taking a seat. The machine tied to Lucas beeps as the test ends, but the recording continued, reading wave after wave.  
  
Lucas opens his eyes, and watches as everyone stood still for what felt like an eternity. A smile on his face as he heard his sister's voice once again. The agents came back, resuming their work through their confusion. Lucas returned to his test once again with Agents Simmons and Fitz as they realized it was over.


	5. Chapter 5

Mack looks around at his agents, scanning the room. He looks to Fitz-Smmons, who were reading Lucas' eeg results. "What the hell? I know I put this over here." An agent says "Yeah, I watched you do it?" They heard another say. Mack looked to Lucas, who was seemingly unbothered. "Did you do this?" Mack asks  
  
"How could I? I've been in your custody." Lucas says "Mack." Fitz says trying to get his attention "We haven't tested your powers. We don't know what you're capable of." Mack says approaching him "You wanna find out?" Lucas says rising from the chair, taking the electrodes off his chest "Enough! Both of you!" Jemma says pushing them apart  
  
Daisy looked to the gun in her hand, putting the safety back on. She set the gun on the table as she looks in front of her for Maya, who wasn't there. Daisy looks around the room, her eyes landing on the girl next to the module behind her. "That's- how?" Daisy asks "You know how." Maya says "No." Daisy says "Teleportation?" Daisy asks  
  
"Not exactly. Try time stopping, or time manulation." Maya says "This isn't happening." Daisy says "It is." Maya says standing from her chair "I've seen some crazy things, but time stopping inhumans, that-" Daisy says stepping back, trying to make sense of it  
  
Maya smiles, "Think about it. I stopped the bullet, I moved from over there, to over here. I picked up this chair, I sat down, I smiled, and waited." Maya says "You're insane." Daisy says chuckling "Am I?" Maya asks "Or am I just the only one telling the truth?" Maya asks "No one has the power to stop time. No one has more than one power, it's impossible!" Daisy says "I do. Luke does." Maya says  
  
"Wait, you both do?" Daisy asks, Maya shrugs her shoulders and smiles "That's impossible." Daisy says "I assure you, it's not." Maya says smirking. Maya walks up and grabbed the gun, "Woah, hey." Daisy says "Relax, would ya." Maya says. Maya threw the gun in the air, nearly to the ceilling, putting her hand out making it stop in mid air.  
  
Daisy walked up to Maya, arm raised high, keeping the gun floating above them. "It's gotta be your telekinetic power." Daisy tries to reason "It's not." Maya says "You can't stop time. You'd be incredibly powerful." Daisy says walking under the gun, making sure it wasn't a trick "Well, thank you." Maya says smirking "And yes." Maya says as Daisy steps back "I am powerful enough to do it." Maya says. She lowers her hand as the gun fell to the ground, letting Daisy take in all of what just happened.  
  
Once the quaking stopped, Mack came in to check on Daisy and Maya. "Daisy!" Mack says storming through the door "Yeah?" Daisy asks. Mack looks to Maya and Daisy sitting across from each other in the chairs, "Never mind." Mack says, he turns to leave "This place is a mess." Mack muttered on the way out "Sorry about that!" Daisy says as the door closes

After testing their powers and talking with Maya, Daisy came back to the team. "You guys aren't going to believe this." Daisy says joining Fitz-Simmons, Mack, and Yoyo. "She showed you." Lucas says getting their attention, Daisy nodds "Yeah." Daisy says as Lucas smiles "Showed you what?" Mack asks "Come on." Daisy says tilting her head. They followed Daisy into the main room, she pulled up the security footage from Maya's room.  
  
"Go back, five, maybe ten minutes." Daisy says to Fitz "There, stop!" Daisy said looking at herself holding a gun on Maya "You wanna tell me what you're doing holding a gun on a kid?" Mack asks "Before you get mad, just- watch." Daisy says clicking play. Maya counted down as Daisy watched her team members faces, more specifically, Mack shaking his head.  
  
The gun went off and she saw what seemed like a glitch as Maya went from standing in front of Daisy to behind her in the chair. "What just happened?" Yoyo asks "That's not possible." Jemma says "Was it a computer error?" Fitz asks, not believe what he saw "Nope." Daisy says smiling "Keep watching." Daisy says  
  
They saw Daisy as she looked around for Maya who smirked like she'd pulled off the grandest trick. They watched as Maya went for Daisy's gun, getting the same anxious-caught of gaurd- reaction from the agents that she got from Daisy. In awe and confusion, they watched as Maya levitated Daisy's gun above her head.  
  
Jemma noticed the time stamp at the corner of the screen. "Go back, Fitz. Play it frame by frame." Jemma said. Fitz did as asked and they watched Jemma and the slowed down footage. "Simmons? You see something?" Mack asks "The time stamp." Jemma says "After the gun went off, there's what looks like a glitch. It's thirty seconds missing." Jemma says  
  
"Play it again." Mack said, they watched the time stamp this time, it aligned with when everyone felt strange. "Hold on." Fitz says running out of the room. He returned a few moments later with a print out of Lucas' eeg results.  
  
"Jemma, bring the time stamp back up." Fitz says. Fitz went over the paper and scanned the footage. "There. During the glitch." Fitz says handing the paper over to Jemma "There's thirty seconds on here." Jemma says reading the results "What does that mean?" Yoyo asks  
  
"It means, for a solid thirty seconds, everything stopped. Except Maya and Lucas." Jemma explained "What are you talking about?" Mack asks "Look at his brain waves." Fitz says handing them the paper "When Daisy fired the gun, everything, everyone, stopped." Fitz says  
  
"His brain waves kept going. Somehow, Lucas wasn't affected. If anything his brain was more active when it happened. I believe, and according to this, whatever allows Maya to manipulate time, and move freely, allows him to do the same." Jemma says smiling "Their powers are connected." Daisy says  
  
"So now we have two hot headed kids, with all kind of powers, in the base? That's great." Mack says "What is it with you and these kid?" Yoyo asks "I just don't like them." Mack says "Especially Lucas." Jemma muttered looking to Mack "He's too cocky. The cocky ones always have something to hide." Mack says "Aren't they all cocky at that age?" Fitz says "Were you?" Mack asks "No." Fitz chuckles, Jemma smiles  
  
"Well, regardless, someone needs to test his powers." Yoyo says "Agreed. It can't be Daisy. Their powers would cancel each other out." Mack says "Looks like you're the lucky winner." Daisy says "Yay me." Yoyo says unenthused


	6. Chapter 6

Taking the dampener off Lucas' room, Elena entered seemingly unarmed. Lucas wiggles his fingers, feeling the pulse of his powers once again. "You've either made a mistake, or you're about to train me." Lucas says "Let's hope it's not a mistake." Yoyo says as the door shuts behind her "Whenever you're ready." Yoyo says cocking an eyebrow  
  
Lucas smiles, using his powers to silence the room. Yoyo shook her head at the disorientation. Lucas strike a blow to her left side, hitting just below her ribs. "I don't like this." Mack says watching the screen "Yoyo has it handled, Mack." Daisy says, Mack shakes his head. Lucas goes for another blow only to have his body slam into the floor as Yoyo moves away. Lucas smiles at her, now standing behind him.  
  
Putting the sound back into the room, "So that's what you can do." Lucas says smiling "I must say, you're exceeding my expeditions." Lucas says, his arms raised for another punch "And you're failing mine." Yoyo says punching him quickly in the stomach "Oh!" Lucas groans as he doubles over and laughs  
  
"You know, you're good at this. Trash talk, the fights. You sure SHIELD's where you wanna be? You could made some real money fighting with your powers." Lucas says shaking off the blow, Yoyo laughs "And why would I do that?" Yoyo asks zipping to the other side of the room as Lucas swings his arm  
  
"Because, and let's be honest here, I highly doubt SHIELD will care if you're hurt in the field. Neither will anyone else if you're out there, but at least you won't have the rules weighing you down." Lucas says  
  
"I liked you better when you were quiet." Yoyo says, Lucas laughs "That's fair. Also fair to point out that I'm right." Lucas says "Not by a long shot." Yoyo says, Lucas stops moving, "Really? Tell me then, what did SHIELD do when you hurt your arms? Seems like all the tech they have, they could have helped you with some kind of prosthetic. Instead, they left you with those." Lucas says pointing at her arms  
  
"That's it." Mack says attempting to go down there "Wait!" Daisy says "Maya did the same thing to me. He's sizing her up." Daisy says "He wants to know her full power." Fitz says watching closely "And we'll know his. But only if you let this play out." Daisy says, Mack sighs "Anything goes wrong-" Mack says "We go in." Daisy says  
  
"Watch your mouth, kid." Yoyo says "Why? Did I say something wrong, something you disagreed with? Or did I finally say the truth?" Lucas says stepping closer to her "Back up." Yoyo says, Lucas shakes his head no "Back up!" Yoyo says  
  
"Admit it, you'd do so much better without the team, and the rules, weighing you down." Lucas says "I said back up!" Yoyo says pulling the icer from her wrist band. Lucas smiles. "There it is." Lucas says "I was wondering how long it would take you." Lucas says  
  
"You wanted this?" Yoyo asks confused "No, because there's a fraction of a chance you'll actually pull the trigger. I mean look what happened to Ruby Hale." Lucas says "Go. Go go go." Mack says, Daisy quickly ran down to containment "Open the door! Open the door, now!" Daisy shouts running down the hallway. The agent pulled out his key card "It's not working." He says "Move." Daisy says attempting to quake the door  
  
"How do you know that name?" Yoyo asks "Because you do. It's burned in your brain, like a never ending nightmare." Lucas says "I- I did what I had to do." Yoyo says  
  
"Did you? What if it were you? Or the other agent with powers- what was it Johnson?- If you were a scared kid with powers, would you want someone to do that to you, because you had no control over yourself?" Lucas asks "If it came down to me, or the world, yes." Yoyo says. Lucas shakes his head. "We both know that's not true." Lucas says  
  
Yoyo pulls the gun up higher, realizing she'd lowered it. "Choice is yours, Agent Rodriguez. Kill me or train me." Lucas says. "I can't open the door." Daisy says over coms "Quake the damn thing!" Mack says "I can't!" Daisy says "Damn it! I knew this was a bad idea." Mack says slamming his fists down "Wait, look." Fitz says watching the door starting to crack open

"Daisy, keep going, it's working." Mack says. Yoyo looks behind her at the door rumbling. She looks back to find Lucas had stepped back, now standing a few feet away from her. "Would it help your decision if I left you no option?" Lucas asked "What are you talking about?" Yoyo asked lowering the gun. Lucas suddenly had a curved sharp blade in his hand, like the weapons Ruby used.  
  
"Drop it!" Yoyo says returning the gun on Lucas who smiles "I wager we have about two minutes until that door breaks open. What do you think I can do in that time?" Lucas says looking to the blade in this hand "You do anything and I'll-" Yoyo says "What? You'll shoot?" Lucas says  
  
"If you make me, yes." Yoyo says, Lucas nodds "Well, let's test that theory, shall we?" Lucas asks holding the blade towards Yoyo as he steps forward "Put it down, I'm not asking again!" Yoyo says "Do it. Come on pull the trigger." Lucas says  
  
"Daisy!" Mack says "I'm working on it. Lucas has to be blocking it somehow." Daisy says. Lucas stepped closer, his chest nearly brushing the gun. "Back. Up." Yoyo says, Lucas shakes his head. He could see it in Elena's eyes, she didn't want to shoot. But she would.  
  
Yoyo's finger hit the trigger. Just before the ice bullet hit Lucas, the gun started to shake. Yoyo backed up, looking to Lucas, who now had his hands raised. "What's happening?" Yoyo asks as the gun shakes and rips apart in her hands.  
  
Pieces falling to the ground as the door finally busts through. "How did you-" Yoyo asks. Lucas opens his hand, the bullet sitting in his palm. Daisy furrowed her brows confused as to what she just walked into. "Careful. He's armed." Yoyo says. Lucas put his hands up, letting Daisy search him. Daisy shook her head. "He's clean." Daisy says "The blade- I saw it?" Yoyo says "Trick of the mind." Lucas says  
  
  
"Alright. Back to containment, now." Daisy says directing agents to take hold of Lucas "For you." Lucas says handing the bullet over to Yoyo. Once Lucas was out of the room, "What the hell was that?" Daisy asked, Yoyo looked to the in tact bullet "I have no idea." Yoyo says  
  
"I know I saw a weapon." Yoyo says creasing her brow "His powers." Daisy says shaking her head "'Trick of the mind'. He has psychic abilities." Daisy says "Wonderful." Yoyo says sighing  
  
"Yoyo!" Mack says "Before you get mad, we need to talk." Yoyo says "I'm just glad you're okay" Mack says "Mack." Yoyo says, he clears his throat, backing up "We think Lucas has psychic abilities." Daisy says "What, on top of the others?" Fitz asks "Are we really surprised? Look at Maya, time manipulation, telekinesis. She could share the same psychic abilities as her brother. We already know they share some type of link when Maya stops time." Jemma says  
  
"I want to talk to them. Maya said she didn't know her full power, but Lucas seemed like he did." Daisy says "That's a bad idea." Fitz says "Agreed." Jemma says "These kids have had their powers for a year. Either Maya lied about not knowing the full extend of what she can do, or she truly doesn't know." Daisy says  
  
"We keep hearing two stories. I think it's time we hear one." Yoyo says "You wanna put them together?" Mack asks "In a controlled room, with us. Yes." Yoyo says "After what he just pulled?" Mack asks "I don't like it. But we need to understand their powers. This might be the only way to do that." Yoyo says  
  
"There may be another way." Daisy says "How?" Fitz asks "Maya." Jemma says "She's been asking to see her brother since the training finished. If we put them in a room, we can watch the monitors." Daisy says "They might talk about their powers." Yoyo says  
  
"I don't like putting them together. But, if we do this, the dampeners stay on at all times. I don't want these kids getting loose." Mack says "Yoyo, you stay here." Mack says "Why? I'm good." Yoyo says "Maybe so. But this kid just got in your head. I'm benching you for now. Daisy, take Jemma." Mack says "Me?" Jemma says "Come on, Mack." Yoyo says "That's Director." Mack says. Yoyo nodds, pushing past Mack "Go, tell Maya she can see her brother." Mack says


	7. Chapter 7

Daisy entered the room with Jemma, "Ah, the scientist. Simmons, right?" Maya says "That is correct." Jemma says with a smile "I assume you're not here to ask me more questions." Maya says "No. We're here to take you to your brother." Daisy says "Why?" Maya asks  
  
"We hear you've been asking about him. It's only fair you see him." Jemma says. Maya narrows her eyes at the agents. "I'll pass." Maya says "What?" Daisy says "Pass." Maya says. Jemma looks to Daisy. "Uh. Sorry, what?" Jemma says "You two come in here, volunteering to let me out, volunteering to let me see my brother after you ran a bunch of tests on us. I'm not stupid. You want to know what happens when we're together." Maya says  
  
"That's ridiculous." Daisy says "Is it? The look on her face says otherwise." Maya says looking to Jemma "That's her normal face." Daisy says "It's true." Jemma says "You know, I bet there are even camera's in these rooms. You get a little conversation going with me and Luke, record all our secrets and you're golden." Maya says  
  
"That is preposterous!" Jemma says. Maya smirks, leaning towards the agents. "You know I can read your minds, right? Luke's not the only one with that ability. Who do you think taught it to him?" Maya says "Okay." Daisy says pulling Jemma away, Maya quirks an eyebrow and smiles as the agents leave  
  
"Well that didn't work." Yoyo says "Kid's too smart for that." The agents heard pulling them from the monitor. May stood behind them. "May!" Fitz says with a smile that quickly faded "Coulson?" Mack asks, May shakes her head "I'm sorry." Yoyo says "We got longer than we thought we would. He went quick." May says "May." Daisy says hugging her, bringing a small smile to May's lips  
  
"I missed you." Daisy says "Like wise." May says. Pulling back, Daisy looks to May who shakes her head. Daisy nodds sadly and sighs. "Maybe you can help us." Daisy says "We've got two inhuman siblings, too smart for their own good." Daisy says  
  
We need to know their full power, but either they won't fess up, or they truly don't know what they're capable of." Yoyo says "We were trying to put them in the same room-" Jemma says "But she outsmarted you." May says "You could say that." Daisy says  
  
"I'm going to make sure Lucas is secure in containment." Mack says "Camera's up." Daisy says "He can stop time. I'm not trusting the camera. Not when it comes to those two." Mack says "Time stopping?" May asks "And that's not even the half of it." Fitz says  
  
Mack came to Lucas' room, opening to door to find him secure in containment. "Director McKenzie." Lucas says smiling "Wipe that grin off your face." Mack says "What's your problem?" Lucas asks "You nearly got one of my agents killed!" Mack says, Lucas rose from his chair, stepping towards the door  
  
"Oh, come now. We both know she's more than just one of your agents." Lucas says "Watch it." Mack says stepping in the room "Careful, director. Apparently I'm dangerous." Lucas says "Don't threaten me." Mack says "Who says it's a threat?" Lucas says, his lips pulling into a smirk

"Maybe you can tell us what to do here." Daisy says showing May the screen "There's something familiar about the girl's power." May says watching Maya display her abilities "How old did you say they were?" May asks "Lucas is 21, Maya's 25." Yoyo says "Is that the Callahan file?" Mack asks rejoining the team, seeing them gathered around the screen "Yeah." Daisy says "Callahan? Is their mother Andrea?" May asks  
  
"Let me check." Daisy says typing on the tablet "She was. She died when they were young." Daisy says "Why, do you know these kids?" Yoyo asks "Where are they?" May asks "Containment. Rooms 4 and 12." Fitz says "I want to talk to them." May says "Not until you tell me what's going on." Mack says stepping in front of her "Mack-" May says "Look, no offense May, but this is my team now." Mack says  
  
May sighs. "I know these kids." May says "Yeah, I got that." Mack says "Their mother was an inhuman, she was an old case of ours. Mine and-" May says trialling off, Mack sighs heavily and nodds "Go." Mack says "Good luck getting through to them. Maya's talked to Daisy a bit, but Lucas is practically a brick wall." Yoyo says, May nodds and heads for containment "I'll go with her." Daisy says going after May  
  
"Maya Callahan, Agent May." Daisy introduces "May? Melinda?" Maya asks, May nodds, Maya smiles slightly "I met you once, when I was a kid." Maya says "You remember." May says "Yeah. It was you and um, who was it? Agent, um- I'm sorry- I can't remember his name." Maya says shaking her head, unable to remember "Coulson." May says sadly, Maya snapped her fingers "Yes! Phil Coulson, that's it!" Maya says with a smile, that faded as she saw May's reaction  
  
"You knew Coulson?" Daisy asks "My mother was like us. I met Agent's May and Coulson when I was about six, Luke was around two at the time." Maya says "I never thought I'd see you guys again. After what happened, I mean." Maya says "I am sorry about Andrea." May says "Yeah, us too." Maya says  
  
"How old were you when," May asks "Eleven. Luke was eight." Maya says "I'm.." May trails off "If we had known back then, what we do now. The adjustment period for powers like hers-" May says "Nobody could have known what would happen. There were days she hated her powers, and days she loved them. I guess the hatred finally just took over in the end." Maya says, May nodds sadly  
  
"They tell me you've been stone-walling them." May says "Can you blame me?" Maya says "I suppose not." May says. She sighs and looks to the agents. "What do you need?" Maya asks May "Corporation, for one." May says, Maya smirks at that "Tell you what. For an old friend, I'll corporate." Maya says  
  
"I showed Agent Johnson what I could of my powers, but there's a few things I left out." Maya says "Why does that not suprise me?" Daisy says "Can you really blame me? You get one ability with terrigenesis, I get at least three." Maya says "Three? We only know of two. Telekinesis, and time manipulation." Daisy says  
  
"Yeah, there's kind of another factor to the telekinesis." Maya says "What kind of factor?" May asks "I can show you. But your boss will be pissed." Maya says, she cracks a small innocent-looking smile  
  
"No! No way." Mack says "This may be our only chance to see what Maya can do, without anyone getting hurt." May says "So you want to turn her lose in the base?" Mack says "It's that or take her home. Because we can't keep her locked up here." Daisy says "These kids may be the most powerful inhuman's we've ever dealt with. I'm not letting them lose on my agents." Mack says  
  
"You may think keeping them locked up is doing good for your agents, but if those kids turn out to be who you think they are, it will get everyone killed." May says walking away from Mack "Damn it." Mack mutters "Take her somewhere secure." Mack says, May turns back and nodds "If any agents get hurt-" Mack says "I know. It's on me." May says "No. It's on her." Mack says


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on." May says leaving Maya's room "Where are we going?" Maya asks "To see what you can do." May says, Maya smiles and follows her out. Daisy, Jemma, Mack and Yoyo are waiting in the hallway. "Is this really necessary?" Maya asks "Apparently." May says glancing at Mack  
  
"It's just a precaution." Jemma says. May lead them to a long hallway, agents at the end of it filing paperwork. "Will this work?" May asks, Maya nodds "This will do nicely." She says smiling  
  
"You may want to take a step back." Maya says. They did as told, stepping behind Maya as she raised two fingers and smiled. "Your agents are gonna be pissed." Maya says smiling as she lowered her fingers while she kept her arm raised  
  
"Why, what are you-" Daisy says as all the agents in front of them dropped to the ground at once  
  
"What the hell?" Mack says "Don't worry, they're alive." Maya says "They're all unconscious?" Jemma asks "Yeah." Maya says nodding "They'll wake in ten, maybe fifteenth minutes. Might have a bit of a headache, which I do apologize for. Those can be a bit of a pain." Maya says  
  
"Why are they not unconscious?" Yoyo asks looking to the agents behind them "I wasn't aiming for them." Maya says surprising the agents  
  
Once the demonstration was over, Mack took Maya back to her room, and regrouped with the team. "The way she can focus it, that takes skill. Practice." Daisy says "That takes discipline." May says, Daisy nodds "What about the brother, Lucas?" May asks  
  
"His power is different. Telekinesis is clear, but his ability with the sound waves, he still can't control that, not fully anyway." Yoyo says "I can't teach him to control it, our powers would cancel each other out." Daisy says "Maybe you can't. But yoyo can." May says  
  
"We tried that. It didn't end well." Fitz says "He got inside her head." Jemma says, May narrows her eyes at the agents "Ruby." Daisy whispers to May "Well, regardless, we need an inhuman to train him." May says "Daisy, do you know anyone who could help?" Mack asks "Not with sound waves." Daisy says  
  
"I can teach him to control them, and focus them, but I can't quake when he uses his powers." Daisy says "That might be our only option right now." Mack says  
  
On her way to Lucas' room, Yoyo stops Daisy. "Hey." Yoyo says pulling her aside "I can take the kid." Yoyo says "Are you sure?" Daisy asks, Yoyo nodds "Look what he did, getting inside your head like that, I can't imagine." Daisy says "I thought I moved past it. When the kid brought it up, it's like I was right back there." Yoyo says shaking her head  
  
"I get it. Ruby got under all our skin, yours especially. It's alright not to be over it." Daisy says "I just wish I knew why. Why bring it up now, you know?" Yoyo asks "Because he's obnoxious." Daisy says "He is." Yoyo says, she and Daisy laugh "I gotta go train him." Daisy says "If you want, you can help. Whenever you're ready." Daisy says, Yoyo nodds as Daisy leaves  
  
Lucas heard the door to his room open, his hands already up in defense. "Relax. I'm here to help you, not hurt you." Daisy says walking in "You're training me? But our powers-" Lucas says  
  
"Yeah, you're on your own here." Daisy says, she nodds to the agent outside to take down the dampener "They're letting me fight you with my powers?" Lucas asks "They're giving you a chance. Don't screw it up." Daisy says as the door shuts behind her

The team watched as the training began. Daisy and Lucas sat across from one another in the center of the room. "Close your eyes. What do you hear?" Daisy says. Lucas does as told, focusing on the noises around him  
  
"I hear people moving outside the door. The air conditioner's on." Lucas says, his brow furrows "Focus. What else?" Daisy asks "Talking." Lucas says  
  
"Two agents in a room above us. They're talking about what they want for lunch." Lucas says. Daisy smirks. "Good. Now, silence the room they're in." Daisy says "What?" Lucas asks tilting his head, his eyes peaking open "Don't break your concentration." Daisy says "Are we sure this is a good idea?" Yoyo asks "We have to try." May says  
  
"I've only been able to silence the room I'm in." Lucas says "I know. And before you couldn't hear through walls." Daisy says "Now I can." Lucas says, a small smile on his face "Exactly. Now focus on the agents in the room. Can you still hear them?" Daisy asks, Lucas nodds "A woman, Linda, she wants tuna salad. A man named Dave wants a sub sandwich." Lucas says "Good. Try and use your powers." Daisy says  
  
"Pull up the camera from that room." Mack says. They watched Lucas concentrate on controlling the sound waves. The two agents in the room went from speaking about lunch to looking around in confusion as the sound was drawn from the room. "He did it." Jemma says smiling  
  
"We need to stop." Daisy says into coms "Why?" Mack asks "Look." Fitz says watching the camera from containment. Lucas' nose starts to bleed as he uses his ability. "Unlock the door." Mack says. Fitz opened the door and Daisy quickly ran out, grabbing the agent's icer and shooting Lucas with it as blood ran from his nose and ears. "What the hell just happened?" Yoyo asked "I don't know." Mack says  
  
After checking Lucas into med bay, Daisy joined the team. "Did you see that? He was focused, and then he started bleeding." Daisy says walking to the agents "What do you think caused the bleed?" May asks "We think Lucas using his abilities in areas he's not in is a side affect." Jemma says "Side affect?" May asks "Think of it like Daisy using her power without her gauntlets." Fitz says  
  
"Bones break, people die." Daisy says sighing "So what, if he uses his powers without being in the same room, it hurts him?" Yoyo asks "Well, we believe he can use his abilities without being in the room, he just needs some type of controller. Something to help focus his energy so not all of it is on him." Jemma says "He needs gauntlets." Daisy says, Jemma and Fitz nodd "Alright. Get him fitted." Mack says  
  
"I think we're missing the point here." May says getting their attention "I don't want the kid to get hurt either, but do you really think we can have SHIELD tech out there, being used for who knows what?" May asks "She has a point." Fitz says "Fitz." Jemma says "He's powerful, Jemma. They both are. Who knows if Maya will need a stabilizer too. Imagine if that power, if the tech, fell into the wrong hands." Fitz says  
  
Jemma sighs "I know, I know." Jemma says "They're just kids." Daisy says "I know." Fitz says sadly "Daisy was Maya's age when she joined SHIELD." May says. Daisy looks to May and the team. "Do you think they're ready?" Mack asks "I- I don't know." Daisy says shaking her head "We should at least leave the choice up to them." Yoyo says "Yoyo's right. They won't go anywhere without each other and we can't force them to join us." Mack says  
  
"I think we should do a few more tests, mental tests this time, before we make any decisions." Jemma says "Agreed." May says "Yoyo, Simmons, take Maya. Daisy, May, take Lucas. Fitz and I will watch the cameras. We'll be here if you need back up." Mack says "Actually, I might have another idea." Daisy says to Mack


End file.
